Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a superhero based out of New York City. Despite his shaky public image he is one of the most well known super heroes on Earth and he lives by his Uncle Ben's motto "With great power comes great responsible." History Childhood Great power Great responsible Crime fighter The jackpot Alien costume Personal problems Mutation Madame Web The disappearance of Mary Jane Watson The "return" of Mary Jane Watson Secret Wars Spider Wars Counter-Earth Powers and equipment Powers as Spider-Man When Peter was bit by the radioactive spider the spider passed on it's abilities to Peter. Peter could then stick to nearly any surface and scale it with ease. Both his strength and agility were also increased to suprhuman levels (though still not as strong as the Hulk or the Thing). Peter also gained a spider sense that would activate a tingling sensation in his brain whenever he was near danger and would alert him to said danger. Powers with the symbiote When Spider-Man was joined with the alien symbiote all of his powers were increased. The symbiote could naturally fire webbing and the webbing became stronger. His agility was increased with allowed him to jump furthur than before and the symbiote made him stronger which allowed him to lift a car without straining. The symbiote could also transform into street clothes. Powers as Man-Spider As Man-Spider, Peter possesed all the powers he had as a human. However, in this form he could naturally create webs and could also spit acid. Equipment Since Spider-Man could not create natural webbing he created web shooters which were devices that attached to the wrist. By using his two middle fingers Spider-Man could press the trigger on the web shooters and fire a web line which he would use to swing around the city or trap criminals. Spider-Man also used spider tracers which was a homing device shaped like a spider that Spider-Man used to track his enemies by GPS. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Phoenix Saga Part V: Child of Light 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *Iron Man, On the Inside (Mentioned only) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II 'The Incredible Hulk' *Mind Over Anti-Matter 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *Worlds Apart, Part One *Worlds Apart, Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Deadly Choices *Steel Cold Heart *Enter the Hunter! *Cry Vulture *Ill-Met By Moonlight *Sustenance *Matters of the Heart *One is the Loneliest Number *Sins of the Fathers *Destiny Unleashed, Part One Trivia *Peter Parker was designed to look like Nicholas Hammond who played Spider-Man in the live action series The Amazing Spider-Man which ran on CBS from 1977 to 1979. *The original design for Peter Parker looked much closer to how he looks in the comics. However, this design was scrapped in favor for the one that was used in the series. *The effects used for Spider-Man's spider sense is a homage to the Ralph Bakshi-era of the 1960's Spider-Man cartoon. *Spider-Man would later be voiced by Rhino Romano in Spider-Man: Unlimited. *Billy Campbell was considered for the role of Spider-Man before Christopher Daniel Barnes was cast. *In the comics his full name is Peter Benjamin Parker. Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes